


Relieving Tension

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Awkward Carlos, Blow Jobs, Carlos POV, Caught, Extended Scene, Hand Jobs, Horny TK, Humor, Hurt TK, M/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: TK gets hurt on a call. It's nothing serious but he has to be out for a few days, and with the rest of the crew having to work a shift Captain Strand enlists a reluctant Carlos to check up on TK.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 44
Kudos: 677





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm by no means a medical expert, so apologies if anything related to TK's injuries doesn't make sense.

Carlos was woken up early on what should have been a nice, blissful day off by a pounding on his front door. Carlos stumbled up from his bed, silently cursing having to leave it behind, and whoever decided to come by his place this early in the morning. Carlos wrenched open the door, all ready to snap at whatever salesmen or solicitor was waiting for him outside, only to find himself standing face to face with Captain Stand. Carlos blinked a little, trying to clear the sun from his eyes, and confirm he really wasn’t seeing things. “Uh…”

"Oh good you’re up." Owen smiled, and Carlos knew he had no qualms about having pulled Carlos out of bed. "I need your help with something."

Carlos groaned. "What can I do for you, Captain?"

Owen frowned for a second. “You heard about what happened with TK?”

Carlos had, at least if Captain Strand was just refereeing to the call they had gotten a couple of days ago. The first report Carlos had heard was a little exaggerated, claiming part of a building had come down on TK. Eventually, Carlos was able to piece together through the grapevine what had actually happened. The 126 had been called to a scene where some idiot had knocked his ladder away by accident while he was climbing up on his roof to finally take down his Christmas lights. The guy had slipped, and been hanging off the edge of his second-story when the 126 got there. Before the crew could get a ladder or rope up to the guy he had fallen off, landing directly on TK who'd been waiting below to help him down. Carlos had done enough digging to confirm none of TK’s injuries were anything serious and then tried to put it out of his head. Carlos snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked up to see Captain Strand staring at him, still waiting for an answer. Carlos nodded quickly. “Yeah I heard…”

“Okay…” Captain Strand seemed to give Carlos another appraising look. Then he sighed. "Right, well TK is going to be out from work again today. But the rest of our regular crew and I all have a shift…" Captain Strand hesitated for a second. "I want you to stop by and check up on him. See if he needs something- food or whatever. He's still in a decent amount of pain and it makes it a little harder for him to do things." Captain Strand grimaced. "I'd bring him along to the firehouse, but he's supposed to be resting and if he's there he's just going to keep trying to work."

“Um- right…” Carlos really wasn’t sure what to make of any of this. “Can I ask Captain, why me?”

Captain Strand smiled ruefully. “If I’m gonna be honest you weren’t my first choice.” He shrugged. “But like I said the rest of my crew and I are all on shift today. And I may not know all the details of whatever was going on between you and TK-“ Carlos opened his mouth to reply but Captain Strand waved him off. “- nor do I really want to. I’m not going to micromanage his relationships. But I know my son and I know there was _something_. Figured you might care enough to help out.”

That last comment irked Carlos a little, it wasn’t his commitment that was the problem, but he doubted the Captain would appreciate hearing that. So instead Carlos bit his tongue for a minute and mulled things over. “Am I helping you here or TK?”

Captain Strand grinned. “Both. Though admittedly, TK won’t know you’re coming over.”

_Great._ Carlos sighed. Did he really want to do this? TK made it pretty clear last time he was only interested in sex, and if a simple dinner and actually talking were off the table Carlos has to imagine TK wouldn’t be thrilled to be tended to either. Carlos was tempted to say no, but there was something about Captain Strand’s posture that gives him pause. Carlos had been a cop long enough to trust his gut, even if half the time he didn’t know what it was trying to tell him, and however true everything Captain Strand has told him maybe, Carlos couldn't help but get the feeling that there was something else going on here too that the Captain wasn't saying. Carlos weighed things over in his head and finally groaned. “What time should I stop by?”

The Captain seemed a little more relived than Carlos would have expected and reached down into his pocket to pass over a set of spare keys to Carlos. "Here. TK was sleeping when I left but I'd say any time in the next few hours should be good. I'll try and get somebody else to come by to spell you later."

Carlos bounced the keys a little in his hand and nodded. He watched the Captain climb back into his car and pull away, a mix of emotions churning in his stomach. Carlos really wasn’t looking forward to the conversation he was about to have with TK…

Carlos tossed a couple of odds and ends into his car, a book in case TK was still just sleeping, his phone charger, some snacks… He knew part of him was just stalling. Carlos ground his teeth together and finally climbed into the car. He was taking his own personal vehicle today. It had been a couple of days since he'd taken it out, so Carlos took just a minute to double-check the angle on all of his mirrors. Finally, he just started the car and began the drive over to the Strand house. Carlos had only been there once before, and he hadn't even been inside it. He'd just been dropping TK off after- well after one of their hookups. Carlos sighed. He had worried a little he might not find the place again in the light of day, but TK's car in the driveway made it easy enough. Carlos walked up the steps to the front door, unsure of his next move. Should he just knock? If TK was sleeping Carlos didn't want to wake him up- especially not after Carlos himself had been so rudely awakened that same morning. The Captain had given Carlos a key, but what would that be like if TK woke up from a nap only to find Carlos just casually sitting around in his house? Carlos was still deliberating what to do, when he heard a muffled shuffling from the other side of the door, and a minute later the front door swung inward.

“He sent you?”

TK was leaning up against the door staring down at Carlos. He looked a little rough. TK's whole right arm was bound up in some kind of cast/sling hybrid and secured to his chest, and Carlos saw at least two of the fingers on his left hand had been taped together. There were some shadows under TK’s eyes too, indicating that TK probably wasn’t getting much sleep. Carlos paused in his assessment when he spotted the faintest traces of stubble growing along TK's jawline. It was the first time Carlos had ever seen TK anything but clean-shaven. Absently, Carlos noted that his facial hair must not grow very fast if after almost three days of not shaving it was just starting to come in. It made Carlos think how cute a teenaged TK must have been first learning how to shave, and that was not where he needed his head going right now. Carlos shook himself back to the present and looked up at TK again, meeting his eyes this time. "I guess everyone else was busy."

TK was still leaning there against the door, effectively blocking Carlos's way into the house. Eventually, he sighed. "Fine." TK pushed himself off of the door and wobbled a little as he made his way inside. "Come on in…"

Carlos followed TK, finally noticing what he was wearing. TK had on a pair of light gray sweatpants that looked well worn. They hugged him perfectly, showing off some of the thick muscles in his thighs. Carlos swallowed hard and tried to focus on TK's back. That didn't make things much easier though, because TK was wearing that damn yellow hoodie again, hood up and all. Carlos was half tempted to burn the thing after the fight they’d had the last time he’d seen TK wearing it, but TK just looked too darn cute with it on.

"So uh, what happened?" Carlos asked as TK eased himself back down onto the couch. TK cocked his head at him curiously. Carlos motioned to TK's arms. "I mean about all that."

“Dislocated shoulder and a couple of sprained fingers.”

Carlos winced.

TK snorted. “You should see the other guy.”

“Bad?”

"Nope." TK laughed. "Came through with just some bruises. Apparently, I made quite the cushion."

Carlos laughed softly. “That’s good I guess.”

TK nodded slowly. “You know I’ll be fine on my own. Really. You don’t need to stay here.”

“Your dad was pretty insistent.”

TK rolled his eyes, but Carlos didn’t miss the small smiles that went with it. “He worries about me too much.”

Carlos knew better than to touch that statement. Even in the short time that he's known them, Carlos has learned just how fiercely TK and Owen loved each other. TK's complaint about his dad was the kind of thing he could say, but that TK would probably get mad at anyone else for bringing up. Instead, Carlos pointed to TK’s wrapped up arm. “So they really did all that for a dislocated shoulder?”

"Yeah. I did it once before in New York not too long before we came down here so the Doc wanted me to keep it immobile for a while." TK shrugged. “Guess multiple dislocations without a lot of time in between can be bad.”

“Right…” Carlos was rapidly running out of things to talk about that could avoid the awkwardness between them, seeming to slowly pull everything in like a black hole. “So uh- you really don’t need anything?” Carlos frowned. “Have you eaten anything?” TK cringed a little at that, and Carlos remembered the last meal he’d wanted them to have together. “I could order you something. Or-“

TK sighed, and pointed over at a couple of pill bottles on the dining room table. "If you really want to help open those up for me I guess. I need to take them again soon and it can be kind of hard with this.” TK waved at his right arm, and Carlos realized that was probably his dominant hand. Had Carlos known that? Or was that just more thing that had gotten lost in the weird shuffle of… whatever it was he and TK had been. Carlos sighed and walked over to the table. He picked up the first bottle and started to unscrew the lid when he saw TK getting up again.

"I can get them," Carlos said, a little harsher than he really meant to.

“Relax-“ TK shot him a little glare. “I’m just going to the bathroom.”

“Oh… right.” Carlos glanced at the first bottle, a muscle relaxer and tipped one pill out onto the table. He grabbed the anti-inflammatory next to it and frowned. "Hey, are you missing a bottle?" Carlos called out. "Didn't they give you any pain meds?" Carlos had known a few guys who dislocated their shoulders before, and it was never a pleasant experience. Carlos glanced towards the bathroom door, waiting for TK’s answer, but didn’t hear anything.

“TK?” Carlos tried again, a little louder this time. Still nothing. Carlos set TK’s pills down in a small pile and made his way over to the bathroom door. “Hey, you okay in there?”

A bang, and mumbled curse filtered through the door, and Carlos was about to open it up when TK finally responded.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

Carlos frowned. “So I should just ignore that loud bang I just heard then?”

“…Yes?”

Carlos smiled to himself. He heard the telltale sound of the toilet flushing a few minutes later, followed by the water running as TK washed up. When the door finally opened again, Carlos was greeted by a rather embarrassed looking TK, and the shower curtain, rod and all, that was now lying in the middle of the bathroom floor.

"Shut up," TK grumbled.

Carlos smiled wider. “I didn’t say anything.”

TK sighed miserably. “I grabbed a hold of it to help steady myself and then I couldn’t get it back up…”

"Uh-huh." Carlos decided silence was probably the better part of valor in this case and opted not to rub it in TK's face. He grabbed the shower rod up off the floor, and carefully secured it again. TK walked back over to the couch and flopped down, watching Carlos through the bathroom doorway.

“I couldn’t even pick it up.” TK glowered. “Can’t do anything with my stupid arm like this.”

Carlos nodded sympathetically. “How much longer do you have to keep it wrapped like that?”

TK shrugged as much as he could with one shoulder. “Another few days maybe.” He was fidgeting a little on the couch, and Carlos frowned watching him. TK always had a kind of raw energy about him, but now looking at him, Carlos could practically see TK vibrating in place. Like he had all this pent up energy that he couldn’t release-

Carlos blanched and had to quickly pull his mind out of that train of thought. TK seemed to catch it though and frowned at him.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Carlos shook his head. “Just-“ Carlos should stop himself. He really should. “Just thinking about your hand…”

TK gave Carlos a confused look, but then his confusion slowly gave way to comprehension. He snorted. "Yeah…"

Carlos couldn't believe he was actually having this conversation. Logically, he knew this was a terrible idea, but he just couldn't seem to make himself stop. "So you haven't been able to…"

TK sighed. "It's my right hand, Carlos. You're telling me you don't have a preferred hand to jerk off? And it's not like I can even really use my left either…" TK waggled his fingers, showing Carlos again how they were wrapped together. “Not gonna work too well…”

Carlos finally stepped out of the bathroom and sat in the chair closest to TK. It was still a few feet away, but it was probably the closest they'd been to each other since TK had gone storming out of his apartment. Carlos felt a flush coming over him, looking at TK in his yellow hoodie, and remembering being pushed up against his front door before everything had gone off the rails… From where Carlos was sitting he had a perfect view of the front of TK’s sweatpants. There was a clear bulge there, and just enough of a dick print to give anyone who might see it a good guess at what TK was working with underneath. But then again Carlos already knew that… except now that TK has finally said it out loud Carlos also knew TK _isn’t_ working it. Not unless he somehow managed to sneak a hook up over here under his father’s nose, which Carlos doubts. And from the brief insight Carlos got into TK’s libido, Carlos knew it must be killing him. Carlos had to wonder about his own mental state a little too, because he was pretty sure temporary insanity is about the only explanation for what he did next…

Without a word, Carlos scooted his chair over closer to TK, stopping when he was sitting within arms’ reach of the couch- and of TK.

TK cocked an eyebrow at Carlos curiously. Carlos's mouth felt suddenly dry, but he very slowly reached out and placed his hand over TK's bulge. Carlos cupped him through his pants and looked back up to TK. TK groaned a little, and Carlos could feel parts of TK stirring underneath his hand, but TK didn't say anything. He just kept staring right at Carlos, like he was afraid to break whatever spell or bout of sympathy had compelled Carlos to act.

“I uh-“ Carlos swallowed hard. “I kind of need some direction here TK. Is this okay or-“

“More than okay.” TK gasped. He pressed his lips together in that cute little expression he sometimes wore.

Carlos nodded slowly. “If you want me to stop-“

“Don’t.” TK shook his head. “Please…”

Carlos nodded again and started to slowly rub TK through his sweatpants. He didn't have a real plan. The few times they'd done anything it always been TK taking the lead, and Carlos just following along for the ride. Carlos hadn't minded, he had been more than happy to give TK what he wanted. But there was something a little thrilling for Carlos now about being the one in control. It certainly wasn’t the first time he been the initiator with sex, but it was the first time with TK, and Carlos was looking forward to taking his time.

“Carlos-“ TK grumbled. He pushed his hips up into Carlos’ hand. “C’mon-“

Taking hold of the waistband of TK’s sweatpants, Carlos slowly tugged them down. TK lifted himself up as best he could to help, and Carlos let the sweatpants settle midway down TK’s thighs, exposing several inches of smooth, pale skin. TK had on a pair of blue boxer briefs that were stretched tight, and Carlos could see a little wet spot already forming where the head was pinned up against the elastic and slowly leaking. Carlos smiled, and couldn’t resist teasing TK a little more, rubbing him through the thin cotton of his boxers.

TK’s breath hitched. “Are you trying to kill me?”

Carlos didn't answer him. Instead, Carlos pushed the bottom of TK's hoddie up just a little bit on his chest, revealing the lowest of his abs and giving Carlos just a little more room to work with. TK groaned again, deep in his throat, when Carlos rolled his finger across the little wet spot TK was making in his boxers. Hearing him, Carlos finally took pity on TK and grabbed a hold of the elastic, tucking the waistband of TK’s boxer briefs down under his balls.

TK’s cock jumped a little when it was finally exposed to the open air, and Carlos paused for a second to just admire it. The last few times they’d done anything it had been a rush, a fun race to the finish line without much time to really appreciate or explore each others' bodies. TK’s cock was just a little darker than the rest of TK’s skin, with the big head on the end flushed a pretty pink. TK wasn’t the biggest Carlos had ever seen, but he was still above average, and something about it seemed to fit TK better than some monster porn cock would have. Carlos reached out, wrapping his fingers around the warm skin, and enjoying the heft of feeling TK in his hand. It was a good fit. TK’s cock curved upward at the end ever so slightly, making the flared head at the end seem even more pronounced. Carlos gave it a slow, experimental stroke. A few more drops of precum oozed out of the slit, and Carlos rubbed them down into the sensitive skin.

Despite liking cock as much as the next gay, or bisexual guy, Carlos had never really thought of a cock as pretty before, but somehow looking at TK’s as he tended to it, that was the only word that kept coming to him. The size and proportion of it, plus the rosy flush and the little quiet moans Carlos was able to pull out of TK with it… it all combined to make Carlos never want to let go. Which was a problem really, since at best this was probably a one-time thing. TK had made it pretty clear that he and Carlos were looking for different things, and whatever had come over Carlos to help TK out here, Carlos didn't see his feelings changing anytime soon. He wanted more than just fast hookup and good sex. He wanted to be able to wake up next to someone he cared about in bed. To take things slowly sometimes… not to mention going on actual dates. Carlos wanted to find someone to be a real couple with, and he wasn’t going to go back on that- it just sucked that TK couldn’t be that person.

A little hiss escaped from TK as Carlos stroked him faster, and Carlos tore his eye away from what he was doing to look at TK’s face. He was pretty there too, Carlos thought, chuckling to himself. TK had his head thrown back against the pillows, his mouth opened in the tiniest little o. TK’s right arm was still strapped down to his chest, but his left had a death grip on the back of the couch. TK’s hips were shuddering up to meet Carlos’s hand, and Carlos couldn’t resist bringing his other hand down and running it along TK’s flank. The muscles in TK’s thigh flexed and quivered beneath Carlos’s hand, and Carlos reached down to give a little squeeze to TK’s ass.

Carlos kept his eyes locked on TK’s face. TK had his eyes closed in utter bliss, and this was easily the quietest Carlos had ever seen him be during sex. Carlos didn’t do anything fancy, he just kept slowly jerking TK, trying to memorize every little detail in case this was really the last time he got to see TK like this.

TK started to tense up, and Carlos knew he must be getting close. If TK hadn’t gotten off since he injured himself, frankly Carlos was surprised he’d lasted this long.

“Come on TK…” Carlos whispered, finally finding his voice again. “Come for me.”

A strangled cry jumped out of TK, and he bit down hard on his lips as his cock started to finally erupt in Carlos’s hand. Carlos kept going, stroking TK through his orgasm and drawing it out for as long as he could. Cum flowed down over Carlos’s fingers and pooled on TK’s skin. One more powerful shot even managed to land on the bottom of TK’s hoodie. Carlos kept his hand moving up and down the length of TK’s dick, only stopping when TK started to wince from being too sensitive.

Carlos let his hand fall away, and leaned back in his chair, drinking in the sight of TK like this. TK's eyes were still half-closed, and his breathing was just a little heavier than normal. After a minute Carlos stood up, and TK grunted what might have been intended as a question. Carlos made his way over to the kitchen and pulled off several paper towels with his clean hand. He wasn't sure how TK would prefer to clean up after something like this, but Carlos figured the paper towels would at least be a safe option. He walked back to the couch and whipped TK, taking extra care not to overstimulate his cock when he wiped it off. TK sighed happily, and Carlos laughed as he finished cleaning off his own hand, finally throwing away the paper towels in the bathroom.

“You’re pretty good at that too…” TK had his eyes open now and smiled up at Carlos questioningly. Carlos wasn’t really sure where this left them either. It had been fun, Carlos couldn’t deny he enjoyed it, but fundamentally nothing had really changed between him and TK.

Carlos sighed and slid back down into his chair. He was trying to think of something to say to TK when he noticed he'd missed a spot. The stray shot of cum that had landed on TK's hoodie was still there. Overcome by an urge he really couldn't explain, Carlos brought his thumb up to it and slowly rubbed it into the fabric. TK smirked and looked at Carlos like he thought he was a little crazy, but he didn’t stop Carlos either.

The front door opened behind him, and Carlos started.

“Hey- oh. Uh…”

Judd was standing just inside the door, a large, covered platter of some kind in one of his hands. He gave Carlos and TK an amused look.

Carlos scrambled out of his seat on instinct, not realizing until it was too late that he was only making it even more obvious that TK's cock was out, and his pants still down around his mid-thighs.

Judd laughed and pointedly looked away. “Gotta tell ya if that’s a requirement I don’t think I’ll be playing nurse.”

Carlos blushed bright red and gaped at Judd. TK managed to shimmy himself more or less back into his pants and seemed more interested in what Judd was holding than what he might have just seen.

“What’d you bring me?” TK asked.

Judd snorted and popped the lid off the container. “Grace made you chocolate chip cookies.”

TK grinned. “Tell her she’s my favorite.”

“Uh-“ Carlos coughed, trying to regain some shred of his composure. “What, um, what are you doing here?”

“I found somebody to switch shifts with me and the Captain asked me to come by.” Judd grinned. “Apparently you weren’t enthusiastic enough in accepting the job this morning and the Captain thought you might appreciate being sprung early.”

TK winked. "Oh, he was plenty enthusiastic."

Carlos cringed. That little shit... He shook his head, and absolutely did _not_ find the smile TK was giving him endearing. "Right. Well, I guess I'll just head out then…" Carlos made a beeline for the door.

“Carlos wait!” TK called after him.

Carlos stopped in front of the door, and turned back to TK, eyebrows raised.

TK smiled, somehow the picture of innocence in all this. “Have a cookie. Trust me they’re really good.”

Carlos sighed. "I really don't need-" Only now Judd was glaring at him a little as if Carlos should take someone offering him one of Grace's cookies like the divine act it apparently was, and be grateful for it. "Fine," Carlos grabbed a cookie off the tray and lifted it in a kind of mock salute. "I'm leaving." He tried not to think too hard about hearing Judd's gruff laughter booming out as the door swung shut behind him, or the fact that Captain Strand had apparently decided after hauling Carlos out of bed on his day off that he wasn't actually the best choice to take care of his son. Carlos took a bite of his cookie and mulled it all over as he walked to his car. There was another layer there somehow that Carlos wasn’t seeing. He thought back to TK’s pill bottles, and the answer he’d never gotten about why TK didn’t have any pain meds. Carlos frowned and climbed into his car.

TK had been right about one thing at least- the cookie really was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An extended version of the scene between TK and Carlos in the bar from 01x03.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple people had asked for a second part to this and this is what I came up with. I wanted to have it up last week, but I just ran out of time. Anyways, hope you all enjoy.

“Where does he get off?” TK was glaring across the bar again, and Carlos didn’t even need to ask to know who he was talking about. “Ya know coming at me with that redneck swagger, calling me the coach’s son…”

“I don’t know.” Carlos liked TK, he really did, but this was not he imagined their first date going. If you could even call it that at this point…

“Why’s he think working in Manhattan is such a cushy gig?” TK asked as he pulled the darks out of the board and passed them back to Carlos.

Carlos took them and started his turn. “Not sure.”

"You know I once save a window washer from the forty-fourth floor of the Chrysler Building? TK pulled the darts out again and was partially waving one around as he spoke. It should have been funny, but it undercut the whole righteous anger thing TK seemed to be going for.

“That’s impressive.” It was, but Carlos was careful to keep his tone neutral.

“Yeah! I know it is!” TK flung his arm out, towards where Grace and Judd were sitting on the other side of the bar. “Tell that to Cowboy Judd!”

“You know if I was a less secure man, I might be bothered by the fact that I worked up the nerves to ask you out and you spent the entire night talking about another guy.”

Carlos had been mostly teasing. He knew TK was mad but Carlos really didn’t want to get in the middle of a disagreement between him and Judd. Especially when Carlos had a feeling there was probably plenty of truth on both sides. Still, his words seemed to mollify TK a little.

“Well… it pisses me off.”

“Yeah,” Carlos sighed a little. “I noticed.” TK pulled the darts out of the board and handed them back to Carlos. “Guess he hit a nerve.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” TK asked.

“Nothing- “ Carlos tilted his head, studying TK. “Just seems like nobodies ever spoken to you that way before.”

TK stared at him. “You think he’s right?”

Carlos was quiet for a minute and just threw his darts at the board. “Do you?”

TK pulled the darts back out of the board with a grumble. “You know I’m holding a dart?

"And I'm packing a piece," Carlos said it completely deadpan.

A mischievous glint sparked in TK’s eyes. “That’s hot.”

Carlos moved out of the way, and TK threw the darts again, scoring enough to win the game. TK grinned wider, and Carlos groaned. “One more?”

TK laughed. “We’ve already done best out of three.”

"Best out of fie then," Carlos said.

TK snorted.

Carlos shook his head and scooped up his empty glass. “I’m gonna go get another drink, you want another mineral water?”

“Nah I’m good.”

TK started wiping off the scoreboard, and Carlos walked over to the bar to order. Carlos watched TK while he waited. TK stared across the bar at Judd and Grace for a few more minutes before quietly slipping out the back door. Carlos frowned. When he got his drink he picked his way carefully across the bar and set it down on the table he and TK had been using, before poling his head out the back door. TK was leaning up against the wall, gazing up at the stars.

“You okay?” Carlos asked.

TK started a little, seemingly surprised to see someone next to him, but he relaxed again when he realized it was Carlos. "Yeah. Sorry, I just wanted some air. We can head back in if you want."

Carlos shrugged. “No rush.”

TK was quiet for a minute, just looking up at the stars. “You can’t see them like this in New York…”

“The stars?”

TK nodded. “Too many lights in the city.” TK smiled. “And speaking of which- I looked it up, Austin is _not_ a small town.”

Carlos blushed a little. “Uh-“

“It may not be the size of New York, but Austin is still pretty big.” TK grinned. “So you want to tell me again how you just happened to be the officer assigned to my case?”

“I um-“ Carlos swallowed hard. “I may have traded cases with another officer.”

“I knew!” TK said smugly. “And they really didn’t see that as a conflict of interest?

Carlos chuckled. "I'm a cop, not a judge TK. Besides it's not like I really stopped and spelled everything out for them…"

“Mm…” TK hummed, his eyes tracking back to the stars.

“Do you miss it?" Carlos asked after TK was silent for a minute or two.

TK frowned. “Miss what?”

“New York.”

TK shrugged, but Carlos knows there's more to his feelings than just. He waits, letting the silence between them settle until TK finally speaks again.

“A little…” TK sighed. “A lot sometimes.” He winced a little and looks over towards Carlos, but Carlos just smiled and lets him finish. “It’s just- that’s where I grew up you know? I felt like I knew it. Even if the rent was insane…” Carlos chuckled at that, and TK smiled a little. "Seriously it was awful. Mm- but the food. God, I miss New York pizza…"

“Is that why Judd saying that stuff…” Carlos trailed off, but it was clear what he meant.

TK ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Maybe part of it…” He sighed heavily. “I mean I got commendations in New York. My whole house knew how good I was at my job and they respected me. Dad loved New York too…” TK leaned back against the wall of the bar and slowly slid down on it, finally coming to a seat on the step. “Then he moved us down here because of me…”

Carlos grimaced. He had no doubt Captain Strand had other factors in his decision to move besides just TK, but he also knew pretty well he probably wasn’t going to convince TK of that fact. That would have to come from his dad. “Do they know?” Carlos asked. TK looked up at him strangely. “About… what happened in New York I mean.”

“Hmph-“ TK practically hissed. “You mean did I tell them about my almost engagement and relapse? No. I wanted a fresh start down here, but now Judd acts like-“

TK kept talking, but Carlos didn’t hear, his mind stuck on a single word TK had let slip out. “Engagement?”

TK looked up at Carlos like a kicked puppy, almost unconsciously turning in on himself, hugging his knees and making himself seem smaller. Carlos knew then, that it hadn't just been a slip of the tongue. Or maybe it had, but not in that way. Before TK hadn't told Carlos any of the specifics, just that he had a break up from a serious relationship.

“…Almost” TK said weakly.

Carlos wanted to slide right down next to TK and hug him, but he doubts that would go over well. Whatever had happened had left TK with some emotional scars, and he'd said repeatedly he wasn't looking a relationship. Carlos took this almost first date as a win, but he didn't want to push it… Then with a cold dread, he remembered his last attempt at a date with TK. It hadn't just been the champagne. He'd made that stupid joke- "It's dinner, not a marriage proposal…"

TK gave him a confused look. “What?”

“Before-“ Carlos wanted to throttle himself for being such a complete idiot. No wonder TK had run out of there. “I made that stupid joke-“

"You didn't know," TK said quietly.

"No, but I should have." Carlos could tell from the moment they met that TK had some walls up, but rather than try and figure out what they were he'd charged right in blindly. He was a cop for god's sake, he was supposed to be observant, to know how to draw people out of their shells-

TK sighed heavily. “His name was Alex…”

Carlos stopped berating himself to realize what TK had said. Carlos hadn’t meant for TK to have to tell everything right here and now… “You don’t have to talk about. If you don’t want to. I didn’t mean it like that…”

“I want to…” TK shrugged. “Besides- therapist says it might help to talk to somebody anyways…”

Carlos frowned. He kind of thought that was supposed to be the therapist’s job, but he was more than happy to be the person in TK’s life he could confide in. Well besides his dad obviously…

TK took a deep breath. "We'd been together for a while… I thought everything was great you know? Really believed he was the one… So I bought this stupid ring, and reserved a table in a nice restaurant…everything you’re supposed to do.” TK grimaced. “Before I could ask him, he tells me he’s been seeing someone else. Had been for months. That he was in love with him…” TK’s expression darkened. “So I traded the ring to someone else for some pills…”

Carlos had to close his eyes to try and keep from shaking. He knew the last thing TK wanted was pity, but Carlos was nearly consumed by an overwhelming desire to go to New York City and track down whoever had hurt this wonderful man. Carlos kept quiet for the rest of TK’s story. How he’d taken the pills… the fear right before he’d passed out. Waking up in his dad’s arms…

“-then he decided to take this job and move us down to Austin. A fresh start.”

"You know it's not your fault right?" Carlos asked quietly. "The move?" When TK didn't say anything Carlos kept talking. "C'mon TK, your dad could have set you guys up anywhere. You didn't think maybe he wanted to come down here for himself too?"

TK shrugged. “Maybe.”

Carlos tried not to roll his eyes. “It’s not like you forced your dad to give up everything for you. You let go of your life in New York too. Maybe he wanted a fresh start too.”

“Maybe.” TK shrugged. “And I like it here. I do.” TK smiled. “I’d follow him anywhere…”

Carlos snorted. “You really haven’t ever worked under a Captain besides your dad have you?”

"Really?" TK slowly grinned and shook his head. "There was a little while after I finished at the academy and was waiting to be assigned-"

Carlos just raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay fine." TK laughed, and Carlos was so glad to hear so of his good humor returning. "No, I haven't ever worked with another Captain."

“So Judd was right about that part at least.” Carlos teased.

TK started to roll his eyes and then stopped, a spark of something catching in them. "So what about you?"

“What?” Carlos frowned. “What captains have worked for?”

“No.” TK smiled. “Are you really packing a piece?”

Carlos looked around them briefly. They were still the only ones outside behind the bar. Not that it really mattered that much in Texas, especially since Carlos was a police officer, but he didn’t really like to advertise the fact he had a gun on him, even if he almost always did. Carlos carefully pulled up his right pant leg, showing off his ankle hostler to TK, and the small gun he has stashed there.

TK’s eyes widened, and he scooted over on his knees to get a closer look. TK reached out slowly to touch the metal, running his thumb along the contrasting surface, cool where it was open to the air, and warm where it pressed against Carlos’s skin. “Have you had this thing on all day?”

"Only since I got off work," Carlos said a little breathlessly. He felt dirty, but the sight of TK on his knees like this, looking up at Carlos… it did things to him. The reality was just too close to some of the private fantasies he'd had ever since that first night with TK, and now it was all starting to catch up with him. Carlos could feel his cock starting to stir in interest in his jeans, and he swallowed hard.

TK seemed to notice Carlos’s predicament, and he smiled wickedly. He ran one hand a little farther up Carlos’s leg, moving away from Carlos’s thigh rig and sneaking up into his pant leg. TK’s other hand found its way to Carlos’s belt, where it began teasing along the clasp.

"TK-" Carlos gasped. This wasn't really happening. It couldn't be. Carlos gritted his teeth.

“I can't help it." TK practically purred. "Besides I figure I still owe you from before…" TK lifted his head up so it was right in front of Carlos's crotch. If Carlos so much as unbuttoned his jeans his dick would probably hit TK right in the face. And God did Carlos really want to see that.

Carlos closed his eyes tightly. “TK we can’t.” The last thing Carlos needed to risk was someone seeing them and calling it in. Public lewdness, maybe public nudity… the guys in the department would never let Carlos live it down. They’d found out one of the guys who transferred in from out of state had an arrest for public urination back when he was in college, and from day one his nickname had become “golden boy”. Carlos really didn’t want to know what kind of nickname he’d get if anyone saw the fire captain’s son sucking him off in public.

“C’mon on-“ TK grinned and pressed his face up against Carlos’s jeans. “There’s nobody back here. Just you and me…” TK ran his hand along Carlos’s growing bulge, and Carlos couldn’t help the little gasp that slipped out. TK smiled wider. “Do you want me to stop?”

“You’re the devil.” Carlos groaned.

TK pulled back enough to break contact with Carlos. “That’s not exactly a yes or a no.” He smirked. “I’m sorry officer but I’m going to need something clearer one way or the other…”

Carlos let his head fall back against the wall of the bar and growled in frustration. He looked around one more time, confirming it was still just the two of them. TK stared up at him, still all cocky smiles. "Just do it TK. Please-"

TK didn't need to be told twice. Carlos had barely finished by the time TK was already unhooking Carlos's belt and pulling his zipper down with his _freaking teeth._ Carlos's knees felt like jelly, and if he wasn't already leaning back the wall of the war he might have stumbled. TK smiled wide, and the minute he was done showing off, shoved Carlos's pants and boxers down to his mid-thighs.

Carlos’s cock flopped out, already fully hard, and barely avoided stabbing TK in the eye. TK opened his mouth, and Carlos couldn't resist taking his cock in his hand and gently smacking it against TK's cheek, before bringing it down and tapping against TK's waiting tongue. TK attacked it with gusto, pushing Carlos’s hand away, and wrapping his own fist around the base of Carlos’s shaft while he ran his mouth along every curve and flare of Carlos’s cock head.

Carlos gasped and thrust his hand into TK's hair. The encouraging moan he got when his fingers scraped along TK's scalp had him repeating the motion, carding his fingers through TK's soft hair.

TK, meanwhile, redoubled his efforts, swallowing down even more of Carlos's cock, and moving his hand around to grab Carlos's thigh. He bobbed his head up and down, his free hand drifting down to palm at the front of his own too-tight jeans.

“Oh man-“ Carlos heaved breathlessly. “You’re so good at this.”

TK pulled back, letting Carlos's dick slip out from between his lips with a wet plop. Precum and saliva mixed together, leaving a long silvery trail from TK's lips to the head of Carlos's cock. TK took a second to stroke the base of Carlos's shaft and smiled. "Just wait till I get a little more practice with this thing… figure out all the little spots that make you go wild…" TK licked his lips and dove back in, and Carlos nearly came right then and there.

Carlos’s fist banged back against the wall of the bar behind him. Carlos had a brief second to worry someone might hear and come out to see what was making the noise, but that thought quickly went out the window when TK swallowed him down all the way to the root. TK could deep throat him. Just then Carlos didn’t care who might come out and see them, or what jokes his coworkers might make if it mean he got to keep thrusting up into TK’s mouth. Besides, the bar was loud enough no one would probably notice anyways.

Looking down, Carlos discovered TK had his own dick out now and was stroking himself fast and rough. Carlos moaned again at the sight of it all and starting thrusting more, driving his cock deeper into TK's throat as he watched TK jerk himself off. TK looked up at Carlos then, his eyes a mix of that same teasing smile he’d been giving Carlos all night, and something more, maybe something deeper. That did it for Carlos. With one more thrust, he was done, spilling his load deep into TK's welcoming mouth. TK pulled back a little as Carlos finished, and the last stray shot landed in a line along TK’s cheek.

Carlos leaned back against the bar panting, ready to offer TK whatever aid he wanted to finish getting off, only to discover the small puddle of cum TK had left on the floor. TK whipped himself off a little, and tucked his cock back into his jeans, slowly standing back up.

“You um-“ Carlos pointed to TK’s cheek. “You have some right there-“

“Here?” TK ran his thumb across his face, collecting the stray cum there and popping it into his mouth. He sucked his thumb clean and grinned back at Carlos. “All gone?”

Carlos nodded, a little dumbfounded. "If you hadn't just gotten me off I think that might have."

TK snorted.

“Seriously.” Carlos smiled dopily. “I think you’re ruining every past sexual experience I’ve had for me…”

"Sorry I'm so awesome." TK leaned closer, and Carlos couldn't resist pulling him a kiss.

"You are," Carlos said firmly. "You're amazing."

TK shuffled back a little awkwardly. “S’ nice of you to say…”

"Hey I'm serious-" Carlos stepped away from the wall and put his hands on TK's shoulders. "You really are amazing. And if Judd and whoever else hasn't seen that yet, they will." Carlos smiled and tilted TK's head up a little so he could look him in the eye. "Even you." Carlos smiled wider. "Tyler Kennedy."

"Ugg." TK pulled back, but he was laughing now. "I'm never going to live that down am I?"

Carlos laughed. “I think your dad has more to live down on that one than you do.”

TK chuckled. “I’ll tell him you said.”

“Are you kidding?” Carlos said. “No way. I want that man to like me.”

"Oh, he will." TK smiled and slung one of his arms around Carlos's waist. "He definitely will."


End file.
